Burning Desire's
by kitcat13
Summary: Bella is found near death. Can they help her and more importantly who is responsible? ok guys review pls! pretty plz! DISCLAIMER: we both know i dont own twilight... i totally wish i did along with everyone else lol
1. 1 Protecting Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, settings or places mentioned in the story.

Ok just so you know:

...means change of view

"" means speech

'' means thoughts

I'm also happy to read reviews about my first story. Also please ignore any typo's. ;) i hope you enjoy the story. Oh and the rest of the story is written differently, this first bit is more or less setting and introduction.

And before I start I would like to Thank my best friend Zaz for her inspiration with the later chapters.

Introduction- Attack

Emergency room, girl is wheeled in on a bed Dr Carlisle walks over "whats the story" (hasn't seen the bed yet)

Nurse states "female, white, age 17, found unconsciouses outside on the step. no ID" pauses "and thats not the creepy bit, she had this on her" hands over a single blood red rose, a note attached contains 3 simple words 'I Got Her'

Dr Carlisle looks up and says "what injury does she have" as he starts walking towards her room

"it looks like she was attacked, possibly a wild animal, clear bite mark" last words uttered just as he gets to the door and sees Bella lying on the bed... "Oh My God" Dr Carlisle whispers.

Chapter 1- Protecting Secrets

"Wheres Edward?" Dr Carlisle asks Alice as he runs through the door "Edward!"

"Why? whats wrong? Whats happened?" Alice enquirers as Edwards comes running down the stares with a curious expression on his face.

"Edward we have to talk, please sit down" Dr Carlisle gestures to the couch, 'I never thought I would have to do this to my own family...'

but it was to late, Edward had heard the thought, seen the image of Bella in the bed in his mind. "where is she? whats happened? Who did it?"

"who did what?" Alice asks rather desperately. Carlisle turns to her just as the rest of the family come down the stairs having heard the commotion.

"Whats going on?" Emmet and Jasper ask in unison as the others look on waiting for an answer.

"it's Bella" Edward says with a combination of rage, grief and a hundred other emotions "and cut that out" he yells at Jasper who was trying to calm down the situation. "hey don't yell at him"

"Every one be quiet, calm down and sit down" Carlisle says in a stern voice which, being so unusual for him, silences everyone including the frantic Edward. Once everyone is sitting which took all of 1 second, his regained his calm and started explaining the situation. Once he finished telling everyone the little that he knew he stopped and the silence was deafening. After what seemed like eternity Alice spoke up voicing everyones thoughts

" so what happens now?" takes a breath "I mean, she is going to turn into one of us right? So what can we do?"

Carlisle is the first to reply "i don't know exactly, all i know is we have to move her out of the hospital. She is going to be in a lot of pain, and then..." awkward pause "well she will join us, but thats the main problem"

"what do you mean, why cant she be with me?" Edward asks confused, he opens his mouth to speak again but Carlisle silences him with a wave of his hand.

"thats not the problem of course we will welcome her into the family, but she is hooked up to heart monitors that will tell everyone that her heart has stopped"

"so?..." Emmet asks stupidly "everyone sees that she dies" everyone stares at him blankly due tot he simplicity of his question

"It means" Rosalie speaks up for the first time "that when she wakes up as one of us, her heart monitor will tell every one that she is dead. It could expose us all"

Jasper also points out "she will be in a hospital surrounded by people bleeding. The thirst will get the best of her."

'so we need a plan, Edward can you help?' Alice's voice cut through the jamble in his mind, Edward looks up slowly and nods, almost imperceptibly. "So we get her out of there" Edward speaks up. Before any one can say anything he goes on "Kidnap"

"What" this time it was Alice and Rosalie's turns to speak in unison. Edward shrugs. "Edwards thats ins..."

"Perfect" says Jasper. Alice pulls away from him slightly and everyone turns to him. "Well not a kidnap exactly, we make it look like she left, leave a not saying she got better and left, mean while we have picked her up and can drive her, somewhere. I mean its not like she's not allowed to leave, its just not advised"

"So we have a plan, we leave at eight o'clock" with that Edward get up and walks out of the room, out the front door, not to return till eight pm.


	2. 2 Plan in action

Chapter 2- Plan in Action

It wasn't hard to find her room, all you had to do was follow the screaming. Dr Carlisle moved down the hall with a position of authority. "Go get me Morphine and Valium" the nurse leaves the room only to return moments later with the drugs. He administers the drugs and leave the room gesturing for the nurse to follow him. "she will be asleep for a while, i want you to call me the second she wakes up" "Yes Doctor" the young nurse says as she moves down the corridor, onto her next patient. Carlisle checks the time, 8:10, the others will be in place, waiting for lights out at 8:30.

The plan was set, Alice had written the letter in a somewhat Bella-esk way, all they had to do now was wait. And it was slowly killing him, because every moment that he was outside waiting, was another moment that he wasn't with her, by her side. He hated the monster that had done this to her, wanted him to pay, to suffer for hurting his love. But in another way, somewhere deep inside him he was grateful. Because he had been able to do something that Edward himself hadn't had the guts to do. And that made him hate him even more and hate himself.

If he weren't already dead the emotions poring out of Edward all at once would have killed him. He could only imagine what he must be going through, he loves Bella just as he himself loved Alice and if anyone hurt her, a shiver ran down his spine, he didn't even want to think about it. "trust me you don't want to know" Edward spoke up from his pacing in front of the car "I'm sorry" he starts but Edward cuts him off with a don't-worry-about-it shake of his head. Jasper watched as his brother resumed his pacing in front of the car, if lights out didn't come soon, Edward was ready to go in anyway.

Rosalie watched as Esme got the bed ready for Bella's arrival as Carlisle had instructed. Not that it would help much. "this is a waste of time" Rosalie states. "make her as comfortable as possible" she quotes Carlisle "i mean how is that even possible, we've all been through it, we know the pain she's going to go through, i mean does he not remember?" "of course he remembers" Esme says, more than you know. "What?" phew, she lets out a sigh. "he loves you like his own children, and he remembered the pain he went through and re experienced it every time one of you children did" Esme says in an almost annoyed tone "so yes he remembers what its like and even more he knows what its like to have someone else go through it. But like he did with you and Edward and Emmet and myself, he tries his best to make the pain as minimal as possible" she pauses and tucks in the final corner of the sheet "its all any of us can do". Rosalie looks at Esme with a knew knowledge in her mind, an understanding. She stops talking and helps Esme put the doona on the bed and goes to fetch the pillows.

8:30, the lights go out. Edward was in there in a flash, Dr Carlisle watched as the blur that was Edward followed by Alice and Jasper moved past him down the hall towards Bella's room. Edward got there first and Alice had to stop suddenly to avoid him, he had stopped dead in the doorway staring at the unconscious Bella. Dr Carlisle was there instantly obviously having noticed the hold up. "she's so still and peaceful. She almost looks de..." Edward stopped. "its the drugs, she was in a lot of pain" 'and drawing a lot of attention' Edward caught the stray thought through the commotion of the hospital and had to hold his tung. Carlisle noticed his reaction. "I'm sorry i didn't mean that" "yes you did and i understand." Edward said in a whisper "you should get back so your not a suspect" with that Edward stepped into the room and Dr Carlisle moved off back to work. Jasper stayed as a look out, while Alice started turning off the machines and removing them from Bella's still body. Edward had her in his arms while Alice left the note and the pen next to the bed. Jasper took on last look around and Edward scanned the hospital with his mind. It was clear, they moved off quickly while Jasper sent out a feeling of distraction so no one would notice them.

Emmet watched from behind the wheel of the car as Edward came running out of the hospital with Bella in his arm. Jasper and Alice had stayed behind to make sure some one noticed Bella missing and that they believed the note. Edward opened the door and placed Bella in the back seat getting in behind her. He gently rested her head on his lap as he closed the door "drive".  
As they were driving Bella stirred slightly the drugs waring off faster than they should have been. She opened her eyes a slit, in a weekend voice she whispered the words that shattered the remnants of Edwards already broken heart "Edward?" "Yes I'm here" he says gently stroking her head taking extra care not to hurt her. "Kill me" with that she went back to sleep, well as much as she could do with the pain killer waring off, leaving Edward speechless and hollow.

The smell of he blood was intensifying making it harder and harder to concentrate on the road. Oh course Emmet had noticed it the second she was in the car, her neck bleeding through the dressing. He allowed himself a brief laugh at the cliché of it all, stalked at night and bitten on the neck by a vampire. It was like the story line of some stupid movie, 'they never can get us right'. He herd a low growling sound and realized it was himself, 'crap'. "Its Ok Emmet just open the windows and we will be home soon. You can speed up there is no one else around for miles" Edward assured him in an oddly calm voice. "Are you ok?" 'stupid question, of course he's not' he thought to himself . "I mean, you just seem very calm thats all" he turned to look at Edward briefly and saw how wrong he was. He was flexing his knuckles absentmindedly staring out of the window at nothing, with an expression of helplessness on his face. He suddenly understood how useless he must have felt watching the one he loved die. He was lost. Confused.

Calm! How is that even possible. 'Maybe he did seem calm' he thought to himself. But he wasn't. He was simply a hollow she'll of a man. So many emotions clambering over each other for expression that he was left with nothing.

we heard the car driving down the street and the wait till they pulled into the driveways was intense. We couldn't do anything although i know Esme was ready to run out the door and meet them at the car before they had even stopped. I was confused, on one side i wanted to go see how Bella was and check on Edward, on the other hand i had no idea what to do or say. I mean i could do any thing that would make the situation better, really none of us could, but we would try, that was the point. So when the car finally parked i was there ready to help. I opened the door and it seemed thats all i was going to do because Edward was almost in the house with a slightly squirming Bella in his arms. 'In the spare bedroom, last door to the left on the second floor' I sent to him using my mind knowing that I couldn't catch him to tell him even if i wanted to.

Esme held open the door as Edward came towards her. Once he was in the room his movements changed from rushed panic to gentle and loving. He moved slowly, gently placing Bella on the bed his arm supporting her head like a child. He loved her more than anything, it was obvious.  
"Edward you've been here for a whole day now and you haven't eaten in a week. You should go hunting." Alice said from the doorway to the spare room. "Go away" Edward says a deep growl erupting for within him. His expression changed instantly, and a single tear moved down his cheek. "Alice, I'm sorry" he says in a week voice, shoulders slumping in self defeat. "I didn't mean to..." 'Edward stop' Alice thought, an understanding in her expression. "I'm just so tired, "which is rather ironic since we don't sleep" a small helpless laugh escaped him as the thought moved through his mind. "I cant leave her alone" he looked down at Bella on the bed in front of him. Her fragile body shaking with pain as the venom moved through her system. Alice moved towards him putting a comforting arm on his shoulder. "She will get through it, we all did" she says in a futile attempt to comfort him.


	3. 3 The Turning

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, settings or places mentioned in the story.

Ok just so you know:

...means change of view

"" means speech

'' means thoughts

I'm also happy to read reviews about my first story. Also please ignore any typo's. ;) i hope you enjoy the story. Oh and the rest of the story is written differently, this first bit is more or less setting and introduction.

And before i start i would like to Thank my best friend Zaz for her inspiration with the later chapters. Ok sorry about this chap but its hard to portray the amount of pain she would be going through so i hope you enjoy it any way and bare with me for the next chapters... ;)

Blood Roses

Chapter 3- The Turning

The agonizing pain was never ending.

I could feel the burning through out my body, as the venom moved through my veins. Each milimetre lasting an hour of torturous fire. According to Edward and Alice talking it had only been a day. But time had no meaning any more, every second felt like an eternity. An eternity of suffering. Hell would be welcomed now, the sweat release of death. It could not come fast enough. I thought of the fact that i would get to be with Edward forever, but every time i tried to comfort myself with that thought it was swept from my mind with another wave of agony. I would only get to be with Edward if i made it through this alive.

"I'm not strong enough" i remember begging Edward "please kill me" i was crying now cause the thought of loosing him was breaking my weakening heart. But i knew that in death I would be able to watch over him. That though ran through my mind briefly. At least thats what i told myself. The burning never ceased. The pain seemed to increase with every moment that moved by. In my weekend voice i tried again, 'Edward my love, i love you with all of my heart but this pain is just to much, i cant handle it any more, I'm not as strong as you were. Please just kill me'. Thats what i wanted to say to him. What i got out was a gasp, then "Edward. Kill me" in a voice that i knew was barely audible to him even with his vampire hearing. He looked at me and i saw the tears in his eyes and the anger in his veins "Bella" he moved closer and knelt down next to my bed. "oh Bella my angel. Please don't give up on me" even though he whispered the words they rang through my mind like thunder. The pain was getting worse. My hearing was improving making everything loud and echoey, the sounds ringing through my mind like knives, much like nails on a chalk board. The sounds alone amplified the pain i was feeling.

I herd the sound of Edward growling in the corner, it was a low sad sound but at the same time scary to hear. I force myself to open my eyes and look at hi, the light in the room piercing my eyes. I moan slightly from the pain. 'this is the love of your life, turn to him dam it' with that i forced my eyes open and rolled over to face him. My arms and legs were like lead that beat my aching body with each movement. I was looking at him now, he was hunched on the floor in the corner crying, looking like a small child. He hadn't even noticed my movement, but as i watched him, he looked up at me and i saw so much pain reflected on his face i just wanted to jump up and, hug and comfort him for eternity. Lost in my brief thoughts of holding him again, i jumped when i refocused my eyes and he was in front of me. "sshh, I'm sorry"

"don't be" 'your here with me now and thats all that matters' speaking was getting hard so i allowed him into my mind.

"And we will be together forever my angel, as soon as you get through this" a smile light his features at the thought of us being together forever but it couldn't mask the pain he was feeling. I allowed myself a smile at the thought of eternity with the one i love. But at the same moment a new wave of pain, burnt its way through my body. The last thing i remember before the darkness took over my mind and body was the sound of screaming.

"Bella! Bella!" oh my god she was out. Her body was shaking, but at least she was resting for now. Tears started to run down his face again as Jasper came into the room. "is there anything i can do?" he ask before he took in the scene before him.

"The last wave that swept over her was so bad it knocked her" Edward said in a defeated voice. Not knowing what to do Jasper sent out waves of relief and tried to calm the situation a bit. The emotion in the room was intense it had almost sent him back out the door. The pain from Bella was stiffened a bit from her being asleep but Edward was a cascade of different emotions all at once. Pain. love. anger. They were the strongest, but there were deeper emotions that he couldn't put a name to. He didn't want to try. He poured out the emotions into the room around him with all of his strength. Edward raised an eyebrow at him but didn't reject the calm. Instead he stood up and headed towards the door. "i have to get out of here for a bit" he said with regret in his voice. "watch her and if anything happens i will be close so call to me" his voice was commanding and in control but his emotions were pleading and lost. Jasper just nodded and with that Edward was gone, he heard the front door a moment later. 'Poor Edward, its been 2 days now and he hasn't left her side for more than fifteen minutes. This was going to be hard for him.' he was broken from his thoughts by a raspy breath and a fit of coughing. He moved to Bella's side. "it wont be long now" he said in an attempt to comfort her. Through the pain he could have sworn he heard a faint laugh from Bella. She looked at him and he watched as her mouth moved trying to form words "sshh. Don't speak, just rest" Jasper didn't know what to do. Does he pat her head, he couldn't kiss her. Could he hug her or was that weird. He turned at the sound of laughter. The love of his life Alice was standing in the doorway laughing at him. It was a refreshing sound, he allowed it to sweep over him. "you know for a dead guy you don't hide your thoughts very well." he turned and opened his arms to her.

"i couldn't hide anything from you" she smiled then turned the conversation back to the situation at hand. "how is she". After thinking about the answer for what felt like forever. Jasper just shrugged. Alice moved from his lap and leaned over Bella. He watched as she gently grabbed a damp cloth from next to the bed and wiped her forehead with slow, fragile movements. "she's so weak. I mean being human i saw myself having to be careful with her before, worried that if i got to close i would hurt her or scare her. But now..." he trailed off looking at her small form curled on the bed. She had started to shake again.

"I know. But it will be over soon. You remember better than i do" she looked over her shoulder into his eyes. "I'm worried about after word's" he felt her worry and put a comforting arm around her. Answering his unanswered question, she continued "i mean will she remember what happened to her? I know that when i was turned i had no idea what happened. The confusion, the darkness, the sudden strength and speed. But that was nothing compared to the thirst". He pulled her tighter into him as tears welled up behind her eyes. They wouldn't spill.

"ah yes. Thats the first thing i remember" he said thinking about his graphic past.

"thats not you any more" she said, leaning into his chest. "we have a family now, and more importantly" -she looked into his eyes- "we have each other"

"I hate to interrupt the love fest in here but how is she?" they both turned to the sound of Emmet's voice. He was half smiling at his teasing joke. Alice replied by simply throwing the cloth at him, he caught it and then all Jasper knew was the it was in his face and everyone was laughing. Including Bella who had just woken up to see the whole display.

"hey hey sleepy girl" Emmet said form the doorway. "Thought you would sleep forever"

"i wish" was her simple yet struggled reply. She smiled then looked around the room. "he's gone out for a while" Alice says. 'how does she do that' Jasper thought to himself. He looked at Emmet and he was wondering the same question. "so you see everything?" Bella questioned. Alice laughed weekly and said simply "a girl knows everything, with or without a physic advantage" with that Bella nodded understandingly and drifted back to sleep. On Emmet's gesture they moved out of the room silently.

I woke up briefly as the pain intensified one last time. I was alone in the room and for once happy to be. I don't know how, but i knew that it had been three days. I looked outside and it was dark again. My grip tightened on the bed sheet as the poison ran through the last of my system. I could feel the fire burning in my heart. Then a blackness was sweeping towards me fast. It was different to the state of being unconscious. I could hear a sound echoing around me, growing weaker and further apart.

Thump-thump thump-thump,. thump—thump,, thump-...

The poison had run through her system, finishing the job.

Along with Edward coming home, i could hear thousands of droplets falling all around me. Opening my eyes i saw the rain falling outside and felt an unbearable thirst. I had to get water. I got up and moved towards the sound not caring where it took me.


	4. 4 What Am I?

Chapter 4- What am I?

Despite the storm outside, the silence that suddenly swept through the entire house was deafening. But it didn't last long. It was broken by the sound of shattering glass from Edward's bedroom. Edward who had already walked half way there ran the rest of the way, closely followed by Alice and Carlisle. The rest of the family was soon to follow. At the doorway Edward paused for the slightest moment taking in the broken window. He ran towards it looking out into the stormy night, over the back yard. There he saw Bella on her knee's mouth open to the sky, trying to quench the unbearable thirst. "Bella!" she looked towards him stunned. 'Edward?' even from her thoughts her voice was still mildly shaky and confused, overcome with thirst.

"Edward you need to go to her. Now" on hearing Carlisle's words, Edward jumped out the window towards Bella. "I didn't mean you couldn't use the door" he said behind him from the window. Alice just laughed 'thats Edward for you', she wiped the smirk from her face quickly as Carlisle faced her with one of those parent-not-quite-an-eye-role eye role looks on his face.

I hit the ground half way between her and the house, and ran the rest of the way. "Bella, my angel, your OK" I said taking the final step towards her with my arms out, she pulled away at first so I paused. "It's OK" I assured her remembering she must be confused.

"Where am I?" her voice was no longer shaking but it was low and scared. "What happened?"

"Well..., come inside Bella please, lets get out of the rain"

The rain was coming down everywhere around us. I could smell it. I could hear it all falling. I could see every individual raindrop as if it was in slow motion. But I couldn't feel it. I mean I felt the droplets hitting me, I was so aware of them they could have been bullets, but with out the feeling of pain. Without any feeling for that matter, the temperature was usually cold the rain near frozen, but I couldn't feel it. We moved inside and I was hoping to feel the comforting warmth from within, but on entering I still felt nothing. No cold. No hot. No warm. Something was wrong.

"I'm a what now?" Bella asked standing up and looking around the living room full of family, questions on her face, racing through her mind, radiating off of her in feelings of confusion. Before she could ask the questions Alice stepped in to help, "Whats the last thing you remember?" this stopped her dead in her mild pacing. There was a long moment of wondering how to answer, wondering what to answer. Finally she said one simple word.

"Pain." there was another long silence as everyone waited for someone else to respond. They all knew what she meant, they have all been through it themselves. But nobody had a response. Knowing nothing was to come Bella moved onto another question. "Who... I mean..." she looked around the room hoping for a response this time, but again silence. Carlisle broke it this time "You don't remember?"

"Honestly no. All I remember is getting home from the shops, Charlie wasn't home yet, he had a long week of early mornings and late nights so we hadn't spoken in a while. I got inside and put the shopping on the bench..." she paused thinking, it felt like an eternity ago to her at the moment and there was a feeling deep inside her, a need that went deeper than any normal hunger or thirst. "just as I had finished putting away the shopping I heard a noise outside and thought it might be Charlie home early so I went to check it out, then... I don't know, everything goes black. Then there was burning and pain and the next thing I knew I was in the room up stairs, then outside in the rain."

'I'm so thirsty' she looks at Edward desperately. "I know Bella its OK" he stands up and puts his arm around her comfortingly. It felt goods to be in his arms again. "We're going out for a while" everyone understood the tone in his voice. Esme nodded and Carlisle sent his thoughts of approval and well wishes across. 'Do you need any help?' were to two responses he received from Alice and Rosalie. He smiled at each of them but shook his head, leading Bella out the door and into the car.

Parking at a secluded place I didn't recognize, Edward opened the door for me once again, like old times, but this time it was all different. "Follow me" Edward said shutting the door behind me, he was off, a blur through the tree's. 'how the hell am I supposed to follow him? Oh what the hell' and I was off following after him through the tree's matching his movements, able to watch out for him and keep up the speed at the same time. Then I spotted him, I speed up even more so and caught up to him. When I was close enough behind him I pounced, copying what I had seen him do to me once before. We were on the ground tumbling before I realized what I had done. I was worried I had hurt him, gone to far. I went to get up quickly the second the movement stopped, but I couldn't, my thoughts raced to discover the source. It was Edward, he had taken to the challenge and tackled me back, winning the tumble. "Sorry. I just..."

"No thats good, letting your instincts guide you. You need it to hunt." he says, getting up and giving her a hand up. 'but I could have hurt you' he chuckles in a smooth way, "Please, even now your a vampire you couldn't take me on" a cheeky smile sliding onto his perfect features. I don't know how long I was lost just happy to stare into his eye's, take in his perfection, feel the love I felt for him. But I was broken out of it by the sound of rustling and very tempting scent. A small growling came from with in me, from first human thought I assumed it was my stomach. Then memories came forth from before and I realized it was me. Suddenly everything around me was gone, it was just me and the animal, 'But what do I do? I cant kill and animal'. Edward must have noticed "It's OK just follow me and I will guide you. It's not as bad as you would think". He gestured for me to follow him, as we moved swiftly through the tree's we kept silent. I followed the delicious scent more than Edward. My mind on one thing and one thing only. We stopped moving and I saw it, eating the fresh grass, sitting there peacefully. It smelt so good but my mind was racing 'I cant kill an innocent animal'. Gesturing for me to stay put, Edward moved as fast as ever, pouncing onto the deer. It struggled against him but he held it in a vice grip. "Bella come on, its OK" I moved forward slowly, uneasy, I looked at the helpless creature shaking my head, mouthing the words I cant. Edward used his talon like finger nail to put a small cut in the side of its neck, that was all it took. The sweet aroma filling the air, I was there at its side on my knee's holding onto the animal. I sank my teeth into it feeling the sweet, life-giving, warm liquid flow though me. The animal struggles so I hold on tighter, taking it all in. As I heard the deers heart slowing, its blood flow ceasing and then finally it stopped moving all together. I pulled back gasping, lowered the deer to the ground gently and stood back. I took in the site of the lifeless creature, 'What had I done?'. Edward stepped forward to put an arm around me but a pulled back growling. "What have you turned me into?" I said icily, backing away.

"Bella..."

"No, this isn't me. I cant kill animals forever. I cant live with being a monster" My voice was high pitched now. He moved forward and put his hand on my shoulder. "I said don't touch me." I hissed. I was angry suddenly. Someone had attacked me, taken away my rights. And then the man who loved me, had let me turn into this monster. No not a monster, even worse, a hollow shell, a person who was. I was a thing. Trying to release my anger I took it out at the only person near by, I lunged at Edward with all of my strength, sending us both to the ground, only this time I was in control, and I lashed out. I was yelling at this point, tears steaming down my face. And I was punching him. "What am I? What did you turn me into? What have you let me become?" At the first site of blood I pulled back shocked. Edward just pushed himself up onto his elbow, rubbing the side of his face, looking at me. I stumble backwards. 'oh my god' I shook my head at myself, trying to clear my thoughts. "You should have let me die". With that I ran. I ran as far and as fast as a could ignoring the Edwards calls after me, he was the fastest runner till I came along. I lost him, but I didn't stop then, I kept going. Not knowing where I was going and not caring. All I knew was that I had to end it. Now.


	5. 5 Burning Discoveries

Chapter 5- Burning Discoveries

I had collected sticks along the way hoping they would light. By the time I found the right place for it, a small clearing where it wouldn't start a bush fire and started piling the sticks. While doing so I noticed that they had dried during the run. 'Perfect'. It wasn't long before I had collected a large pile of sticks and gathered them in the centre of a small clearing. Rubbing them together in a very caveman way I broke the sticks...

About half an hour and a separate pile of broken sticks later a fire was roaring away menacingly. I took a deep breath although didn't know the point. Half an hour usually is not enough time to think things through, for a normal person. But I wasn't a normal person anymore, I had the ability to move fast and talk fast, apparently that involved thinking super fast as well. My final decisions is that I was nothing more than a thing and it had to end. If we were in the olden days I would have been burned at the stake for being a witch. The fire somehow seemed appropriate.

I moved close to the fire feeling the heat. One last deep breath, one last questioning thought followed by images of the deer, and of Edward. 'No one human could have done something like that to the one they loved' "this is it" I moved fast and sat in the middle of the fire. I felt the flames licking at my skin, the acid smell of burning hair filling my nostrils. The smoke filled my lungs, but no coughing resulted. Proving again that I wasn't human. The heat was intensifying, burning away everything that I was, becoming me. I could handle the pain, compared to the last three days this was tolerable, and it would be quick. I was waiting for it to stop, for something to happen, but what eventuated was not expected. I felt a tingling sensation, opening my eyes and looking down at my arms I saw the blisters disappear, I reached my hands up to my head feeling my thick brown hair, unsinged. 'This is new' I stood up and stepped out of the fire. I was still on fire but, despite the heat, no longer felt the pain, I turned to put out the fire and as I thought about it, the flames dimmed to burning coals. But _I_ was still on fire. I listened to the forest around me and heard the distant sound of flowing water, heading for it at fall speed I jumped in letting the freezing water put out the flames. Floating in limbo for a brief moment feeling the chill through my body, I decided to head to the surface. Kicking my legs I moved up slowly only to hit something hard, realizing that I couldn't make it to the surface. Looking up I saw a sheet of ice covering the surface. Panic washed over me as a I tapped against the ice in a futile attempt to get through. To get to air. Then it hit me, what did I need air for? I let myself sink as I laughed at my own stupidity, 'this really is something you have to get used to'. Eventually I swam the to ice once again and, pulling my arm back, I punched the ice, shattering it. Moving up and getting out I made one final decision for that day. Whether it was right or wrong, I was going to go back to Edward.

Before the knock even rang through the house, Alice was there to answer it. Edward had come home earlier sporting a black eye and worried about Bella. Explaining how she had freaked out and, after punching him a little, ran off as fast as she could claiming her end. It was a relief to know she was just on the other side of the door.

On first appearance she was a wreck. Dripping wet, twigs through her hair and hooked on her clothes. 'Are her clothes burnt?' Alice wondered as Bella stood there. "come in" Alice said after the initial shock of first site. She moved in slowly, but she was confident now, her new instinct's had kicked in, she was no longer her old self, human. She was one of them now, she had the strength and confidence that came with being a vampire. Jasper could feel the confidence coming off of her, but it was mixed with uneasiness. She was new after all.

Walking into the room Bella looked around, everyone was sitting in the living room, Edward was standing just inside the doorway. Smiling she moved towards him but paused just in front of him, unsure of what to do or say. I mean she had just beaten him up, had she gone to far, pushed him away, did he hate her? He didn't even pause to pull her into his arms. She was grateful putting her arms around him "I'm sorry" she whispered into his chest. Shh he said as he stroked his fingers through her wet hair. After what felt like a perfect forever, someone in the lounge room behind them cleared there throat. Bella turned to face the room giggling awkwardly. "hey" she said looking around the room. Moving away from Edward towards the family.

"We're so glad your home" Alice said putting her arm around her back leading her to a seat.

"Yeah" Emmet says, "couldn't not see you again after your impressive job on Edward, and then out running him" he was laughing, teasing his Edward as brothers do. Bella laughed at the welcome then stopped looking apologetically at Edward. "But whats with the BBQ look?" Emmet finishes gesturing at her burnt clothing. Bella looked down, "Were you testing?" He suggested for her.

She smiled "yeah, i knew you guys had some tricks up your sleeves but i never knew you were strong enough to resist fire" the oddly curious and confused looks on the faces around her didn't help. 'OK so mentioning the possibility of having put it out myself is off'

"We can to a small extent, it takes a lot to hurt us and we heal quickly when we are. But i don't suggest you stand in the middle of it for any length of ti..."

"You what?" Edward cut in. only able to pick up bits of her thoughts he heard about what she had done. Bella just shrugged and said "light the fire, I'll show you". Esme moved and started lighting the logs in the fireplace, while everyone just continued to look confused. Once it was lit Bella wasn't quite sure what she was doing but she moved towards it. She held out her hand just before it and watched the flames jump to her hand. She turned around her hand in front of her, shocked to see the amazement on the faces of the people before her. She turned quickly closing her hand to extinguish the flame and like before looked at the fire place wanting it out. The flames obliged. "you did that just then didn't you? You put out the fire, you held it in your hand" Jasper said, a huge smile on his face. "that is so cool" he looked around the rest of the room, then Carlisle before returning his gaze to her and her hand. When no one else said any thing, like a small child Jasper said eagerly "do it again".

"I cant theres no fire, I cant just hold out my hand and think fire..." as the thought crossed through her mind the flames appeared once again in her hand. Bella stared in bewilderment as the orange flames danced in my palm. "or apparently I can"

"Pyromaniac" Emmet coughed from the couch and everyone laughed. Bella turned and gave him a mock glare.

Standing up and moving toward her Carlisle examined the small flames carefully, "OK can you, um, put that out now please" he said looking about the room, thinking about the interior of the house.

"Relax Carlisle, she can just put it out if any thing happens, you saw her do it to the fire place" Bella met his gaze and saw her own love reflected in Edwards eyes.

We all sat in the lounge room talking and laughing for hours. I was happy, i was sitting on Edwards lap, holding his hand's. Jasper and Alice were on the couch next to us. Emmet was sitting on the seat with Rosalie on the floor in front of the arm chair, leaning back on his legs he gently rubbed her back as we talked. Everyone was comfortable, there was no longer any awkwardness. Everyone could show how much they loved one another, no false presences, no embarrassment. Just love.

Everyone was laughing at a crack Alice just came back at Emmet with after he insulted her. I looked back into Edwards face, kissed him gently on the lips and pulled back slightly to look into his eyes. She knew without a doubt that she was in the right spot and that she wasn't worried about living for eternity, because she got to do it with the man she loved. The convocation continued all night long and for most of the next day, they had nothing but time now.

'and I'm going to enjoy every minute of it with you' she let Edward hear her thoughts. Smiling her pulled her closer again and they were kissing. She felt the fire within her stirring and heard the fire in the fireplace behind her crackling as it spontaneously combusted.

Everyone was content and the conversation was still going strong till a brief knock on the door caught everyones attention. I was up and before i knew it standing ready to open it before it sunk it that this wasn't my house. I went to pull back and heard Alice say "Bella just answer the door from behind me. I opened the door to an empty porch as a rustling sound caught my attention i looked down and saw a dozen of the most beautiful deep red roses i had ever seen and a card with my name on it sitting delicately on top. I scooped them up returning to the lounge room and noticed that the atmosphere had changed dramatically. Silence hung in the air and the tension could have been cut with a life. Edward was suddenly clenching his fists and she felt a wave of calm spread out from Jasper. "OK, in new at this, but even if i were human i could feel the stress in here. Whats up?"

"It's him" Carlisle said suddenly standing at the bottom of the stairs. Shaking her head lost once again i say, "care to elaborate on that one?"

"we cant" Edward says through clenched teeth. "we don't know who it is or how they know us, or why they wanted revenge." 'revenge?' she allowed him into her mind for that question. "we don't know who they are. But what we do know is that" he took an unnecessary deep breath "who ever it is, they're responsible, i mean. They're the one that killed you." i stood there in shock for a moment, who ever sent me these flowers is a murderer, my murderer. I looked down at the roses, now tainted with blood and watched as they burst into flames in my arms. "Bella" Alice says jumping up to help me. I shake my head bringing my mind back to reality, looking down at the now singed shirt. "Thats my shirt you know" she says, i look up to apologize and see that she is smiling rather than annoyed.

"I'm sorry" I take a step backwards brushing the ash that was roses off my hands. "I guess i still have to get the hang of this new power of mine. I never was good with white clothes." she laughed. I was smiling although reality had come rushing back. I thought of everything. The night i was taken, the pain i went through, my first kill, running away, coming home, my parents. "Oh my god Charlie. What time is it?" I say looking for a clock.

"Time to go check on Charlie" Edward says. "you have to tell him about the camping trip you came on with us and how you hope he got the note" he had a sly smile on his face. I just laughed weekly knowing he was right. I was going to have to lie to Charlie a lot now to keep this secret. 'this is going to be fun' i moved towards the door and grabbed my coat, well Alice's coat that she lent to me with the rest of the outfit. I was amazed at how well they fit my newly built body.

'How the hell am i going to explain this' i thought to myself on our way to my house. "i thought we covered that... You came camping with us." I looked at Edward

"that was a stray thought, not intended for you," I say this with a basic tone, no hurt intended. "besides camping is where i may have been, but hello, don't i look different as well?" i mean i know i feel different and i know my muscles are suddenly more toned. I mean i haven't even looked in a mirror yet" 'My God' the thought only just occurring to me 'You haven't even seen yourself, your new self in a mirror yet'. Edward just laughed at me. I glared at him "this is new to me remember?"

"all to well" he says sadly his tone of voice changing. I light a small fire in my palm and push it into his arm breaking him out of his reverie . "hey" he pulls his arm away "that hurt you know"

"yeah I'm sure, about as much as a pinch to a normal person. There isn't even a mark" I say rubbing his arm smoothly with my hand.

"well how can i argue with you when you do that?" he asks me as i lean over and kiss him softly on the lips pulling back ever so slightly i whisper to him "you cant". With that i move back over to my position on the passenger seat and stare out the window at the tree's seeing everything in a new crystal clear way, and i mean everything. Even at this speed i could take in the detail in the bark on the tree's, see right into the forest rather than ever before. And, for the first time ever, Edwards driving did not have me on edge.

We made it to my dads house faster than i would have hoped. 'Funny how traveling at 100km/h does that' i thought as i got out of the car and put a smile on my face. Walking up to the house at normal speed i felt Edward right behind me. Charlie opened the door before i got there swooping me up into a huge hug. "Bella. Thank god i was so worried about you. I got home yesterday early to surprise you and you weren't there. Where were you?" he says pulling back a bit his voice getting stern now. He glared momentarily at Edward. 'Get us inside now' i think desperately. Edward steps up obligingly "how about we go inside and explain everything. Perhaps you didn't find the note that Bella left for you yesterday morning." Edward lead them inside and I stayed back a bit. "are you OK" Edward asks me as Charlie walked through the door. I shake my head. "blood. I could hear his blood, smell it in him." I said almost crying but stopping myself easily. Edward put his arm over my shoulder as we walked inside behind my dad.

"That was probably a bit close for you so soon. But its OK, just keep a distance and we'll be out of there soon" I nodded and put on a brave face. Together we moved inside and the explanation began.


	6. 6 Tough Explanations

Chapter 6: Tough Explanations

_There was silence in the room. Bella sat almost in tears of anticipation. Edward sat back not wanting to get involved and Charlie was sitting there speechless not sure what to do or say. 'this had got to be a joke' Charlie thought as he looked across the room at his daughter who had just told him she was a vampire. He looks around the room briefly, hoping to see a camera or her friends lying in wait to jump out laughing. He looked at her newly discovered boyfriend questioningly. 'Edward, the boy from school. One of the Cullen's.' _

"_so what" Charlie spoke finally "your a vampire?" he asks Edward. _

"_yes sir" he says in a way to normal voice. Its was earliy calm and normal yet had a hint of doubt in it. Although being a police officer he was seeing signs of not knowing how someone would react to the truth not body language of lying. 'prove it' was his first thought. Then something happened. Edwards lips moved and Bella looked at him. 'how?'. Was he going crazy or did he just see her mouth that word. It was as if her lips were a blur, both of their lips moving almost imperceptibly but he could hear no sound himself. _

"_um well what do you want to see?" his daughter asks him in a cautious tone._

"_what?" he asked confused. "did i say that out loud?" _

"_well no but thats something else" she looks back at that boy sitting next to her on the couch. He nodded and she continued "Edward can read minds" she flinched slightly as if he was going to yell or something but he just sat there calmly. _

"_so can all _vampire's_ do that. Read minds that is. Bella can you read my mind right now?"he asked sceptically_

"_no, just Edward" she knew he wasn't believing this so she did all she could next. "but i can do this" she held out her hand and concentrated, soon the flames appeared again and her father stood up quickly._

_'OH MY GOD' he wanted to put out he fire. His daughter was on fire! But how.. this was insane. _

_The reaction she had been expecting earlier came suddenly. And it was aimed at him. "what the hell have you done to my little girl?!!"_


End file.
